Beyond Birthday and B2
by Seiara
Summary: BB was Watari's experiment; he used L's DNA to create a perfect clone, resembling L in every way, in hopes that he would become L's next successor Watari mistakably cloned L twice and what's more, the second Clone is a girl named B2.


Brief Prologue:

I wrote a series of short stories based off the Anime based Novel "Deathnote"-Another Note: The los Angeles BB murder case", which featured the character "Beyond Birthday (BB)", as the Los Angeles Serial Murderer. His appearance is strikingly identical to L's. (note that I wrote these about four or five years ago, when my grammer and splling was horriable, and I sort of just left it how it was, with out editing. So if they're are mistakes, feel free to point them out. Thanks)

Beyond Birthday was Watari's experiment; he used L's DNA to create a perfect clone, resembling L in every way, in hopes that he would become L's next successor. Although, instead of getting one clone of L, Watari mistakably cloned L twice and what's more, the second Clone is a_ GIRL_! Her name was "Beatrice" and nicknamed "B2", after Beyond Birthday was given the title of "B".

Although B2, was a girl, she was still an exact mirror image of L…only more girl like. B2 is an imperfect clone of L. She was born with the deformity of strange black cat-like ears on her head. She still hopes to be L's successor.

B(Beyond Birthday) and B2 (Beatrice) are both still young, and are currently living in the "Wammy house Orphanage" amongst many other children, including Mello, and Near.

This story is from B2's point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter One: Mello~<strong>

B2 rushed out onto the field. Children scattered everywhere. She glanced up from her book to see a large crowd of children lunging for her.

Dodging out the way, she realized that they weren't just a crowd of children. There were two separate teams. And they weren't lunging for her, they were chasing a small white and black ball. They were playing a soccer game.

As the herd of stampeding, shouting children rushed passed her, after the ball, a boy with long blond hair, at the end of the crowd roughly pushed her to the ground as he ran passed. B2 sprawled backwards; her book flew from her grasp and splashed into a nearby mud puddle.

"Get out of the way, stupid girl!" He shouted rudely back at her.

B2's face reddened. Her brow furrowed as she stared after the boy.

"How rude." She thought angrily. A strange feeling grew within her that she had never felt before.

Suddenly, B2 rose from the ground, she retrieved her muddy book, and without another moments thought, she was racing after the blond boy. She ran so fast. This was the first time she'd ever ran, and she was running as fast as she could.

She closed in on the crowed of children. She was right behind them. The boy with the blond hair was in the front of the crowd. He was charging for the ball.

And just as the boy arched his foot back to kick the ball, B2's leg suddenly swung from underneath him, knocking him to the ground. Sending him smack into a mud puddle. The crowd of children raced passed him, after the ball.

B2 stood over him with a small satisfied smirk. She got her revenge and enjoyed it. The Blond boy was on his hands and knees in the mud.

He glared up at her angrily. His blond hair reached his shoulders. His eyes seemed to bulge out, making his irises seem much smaller than average. He wore a long sleeved black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His feet were bare.

"What the hell?" He hissed up at her. Mud dripped from his arms and knees. "Why, you snot nosed little brat!" He jumped to his feet, and lunged for B2.

She suddenly regretted ever tripping him. He was two heads taller than she was. As he came towards her, she didn't know what to do. She was frozen.

"Mello." Came a voice from behind her.

B2 turned her head slightly to see a boy about her own age.

He had bright red hair. A pair of sunglasses hung from his neck. He wore a white and blue stripped long sleeved T-shirt, and tight blue jeans and big black boots.

The red headed boy nudged B2 gently aside to stand in front of the blond boy.

He ignored the boy's anger, and put a friendly arm around his shoulder. He smiled coolly.

"Mello," He repeats. "Shame on you, you weren't going to harm this cute girl, were you?" A smile spread across his face as he spoke.

"Shut up, Matt, stay out of this!" Mello Shouted.

"Come on, you gonna let a little mud get you all worked up?" Matt asked with a grin. "She's just a little girl."

Mello sighed, and gave Matt an irritated glare. "You're right." Mello muttered. He glanced down at B2. He sent her a threatening glare. "This stupid girl isn't worth getting mad over any way." But as he said this, B2 could see in his eyes that he didn't think so. Then without another word, Mello stomped away.

B2 and Matt watched as he disappeared. Then the red headed boy turned back to B2. He held out his hand to her.

"I'm Matt." He said coolly. "Sorry about Mello. We're best buds. He's not on his good side today."

B2 shook his hand welcomingly. "Why not?"

"Well…I'm sure you've heard of Near." Matt whispers down to her.

"Who's Near?" B2 asked confused.

"You mean…you've never heard of him?"

"No…not yet anyway, I'm…kind of new here." B2 mutters.

"Oh, well let me tell you. Near is a smart kid. "Matt tells her. "A little too smart for Mello. You see, Mello is just the type of guy who always likes to be on top."

"So he's jealous?" B2 asked.

"Sssshhhh!" Matt shushes her quiet. "Don't let him hear you say that. He doesn't want to admit it, and it makes him mad when you say it."

"Alright…" B2 tells him. She pauses. "So, why is Mello so mad today?"

Matt leans towards her. "Well…we had a test this week. Near got the top scores in the class. Mello isn't taking it so lightly." Matt explained with a sigh.

B2 frowned. "What does this Near look like?" She asked curiously.

Matt frowned slightly, leaning her way. "Well…he might look kinda strange at first. He's about your height. And he's always by himself. He has white hair, and he's almost always playing with toys."

"Toys…?" B2 asked unsure.

"Yeah, but don't underestimate him. "Matt tells her with a cool smile. "He's at the top of all his classes."

"Oh…well, I'll keep an eye out for him." B2 tells him.

She glances down at her muddy book. It was ruined. She let out a small sigh of disappointment. The pages were soaked brown. She was on the last chapter. Now she would never get to finish it.

"Sorry about your book, kid." Matt apologizes. "He didn't mean anything." Matt assured her. "Mello's just like that sometimes. He has a hot temper, but he's really not all that bad a guy. Ya' Know, if you go to the library, I'll bet you can find another book just like it."

B2 smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Well, I better go to the library then and find it." B2 said, as she began to walk away. "It was nice meeting you."

"Wait, you never told me your name." Matt said with a smirk.

"Oh, right." B2 said, her face flushing slightly. _How could she have forgotten_? "My name is Beatrice…but you can call me B2."

"B2?" Matt smirked. "Alright, B2, see you around." With a small wave, he walked away.

B2 smiled to herself, happy to make a new friend. She skipped across the field, walked up the stone steps and pushed open the large wooden doors leading back into Wammy House Orphanage.


End file.
